Sarah versus The Sister
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: Sarah has dealt with Chuck's sister before, but now, there's another one. And this time, its not going to be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: his is my first solo project okay? So please be nice. This takes place after I don't know which episode. But I know it should be somewhere around Chuck vs The honeymooners. Yeah, and I know that some people hate long stories so yeah I tried keeping it short. Unlike this author's note. Yeah so i know I suck a writing but please read and review okay? **

_Sarah_

It was a lovely walk. Wait, since when did I say 'lovely'? Is Chuck right? Am I turning into a real girl? Highly impossible. At the same time, very possible. Chuck was holding my hand firmly as we strolled the down the dim pavement. "Hey! You! Stop! Pickpocket!" I heard someone yell. Chuck and I grew alert. Then a dark figure banged into me and continued running. I gave chase. Chuck followed. Okay I'm assuming it's a He, and so, he was a runner. But I pounced on him. He was easy to tackle. I pinned him down firm. "Hey, hey, you got him slash her." And then another person came round. A middle aged man was huffing and puffing, drenched in sweat. "Thanks so much. This kid ran ten miles!" he said

Wow, ten, I'm impressed. "Give him his wallet back. Or you're going to the police." I threatened. "Fine," he said. His voice is kind of high for a boy, maybe he's prepubescent. He threw a wallet out and the man took it. "hey thanks again, you guys handle the punk." The man said as he walked off. "hey, who are you anyway?" Chuck asked as I helped him up. He did not say anything. Weird. I pulled off his hood that covered his face and there, its not a he, it's a she. And she was… No, it can't be. It can't be her.

_Chuck_

No way, Sarah's clone! Same face shape, same nose, same eyes, un-same hair color, same hair style. Sarah covered her mouth and her eyes widened. And the exact same expression on the clone. Its hilarious. "Are you…?..." and Sarah said something in some unknown language that I don't comprehend. And she hugged her. But clone did not hug back, she showed an expressionless face. Sarah was almost in tears. "Group hug." I said s I went to hug them both. I didn't want to feel left out.

"Okay someone has to tell me what is going on." I said, but then I saw the clone's hand. There was something that made me flash. She was a juvenile had a record almost 5 miles long. She did a lot of bad things. I pulled Sarah to a corner and said, " Sarah, she is a very bad girl, juvenile, record maybe ten times longer than well, anything." And the next thing I knew, the clone said, "Ahh… the CIA, only sees the bad stuff, never the good. Takes down everything that ruins us and forgets everything that deem us heroes." She said. "And hi, my name is…" Sarah shot her a look. Clone smiled teasingly, put out her hand and said, "Your girlfriend's sister."Sister? Sarah had a sister? She never told me! And I never knew! My jaw sank to the floor. "Charles, call me Chuck." I said after like 3 hours. "Ahh, Chuck. Well, let my sister know that I still hate her." She said and then she walked off. About two steps later, wallets fell out of her hoodie. "hey you dropped… these are mine and Chuck's! how did you…? Wow you're good." Sarah said after picking up the wallets. She showed the peace sign and walked off.

"So what did she say to you?" Sarah asked. "She says she hates you." I gave her a confused look. Sarah looked confused as well. Then something hit her, as in idea or thought, not a stick or a rock.

_Sarah_

Hate me? I think I know why. I ran from Chuck, trying to find my sister. I realized she is family, I can't let her do all the wrong things. Its like a sense of responsibility that I felt I should take. Hate me or not, its like… a sister thing. I have to save her, 'save' her. Like Graham. Lead her right, or she's going to get herself killed. I ran round the bend and saw her slumped against to the wall, with her eyes closed. "Selena?" I asked. She looked tired. "Yeah yeah, I know. Here's your phone." She tossed the phone over. "Now leave me alone. I don't need you here." She mumbled. "Hey, Selena, why do you hate me?" I asked. "Your boyfriend is coming." She said. And as she said, Chuck came. "Hey Sarah, we better go home." and he saw Selena. "Uh, then I go first? Yeah I'll do that." Chuck left. "Now, just leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone." She said sleepily. "Who?" I asked curiously. "No one you should know of." And then another figure came. He did not have his hood on. A boy, a young boy about 16. He had his hair nicely styled, slightly spiky, broad shoulders, and he is just, really cute that's all. "Sarah, I think you should go." She hissed at me

_Selena_

Sarah better go now… oh look she's walking away. No, don't turn, don't turn. Ahhh! She turned! "Hey, come here okay?" she gave me a slip of paper. Then Eric came closer. Eric was like a big brother to me. he was one of us, our team. The best criminal group. He was like the computer whiz. I was, well obviously the thief, Mark, the mastermind. He knows how to lead and probably the best con-man ever, well next to my dad he is. And then we also have Zack, the one who blends in the best, sneakiest of the lot, and lastly, Jersey. We call him Jersey because we have no clue what his name is. He is the kung-fu tough guy, never lets us down though. But he is like really thin with a six pack. "Hey kiddo. Better get back, its getting dark out here." He said as he approached. I know Sarah's still watching. Its an extra talent, besides stealing.

**A/N: Alrighty, so basically here's the ending of chap 1 (obvious). If you really like Charah, please tell me and I'll try to include more in chapters to come. And I forgot to add a disclaimer so here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck**

**Ok there. Just read and review okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this one took a while. Love all you reviewers, and to Tanigi, give it time, give the story time. That's what I have been trying to say the whole time. And another apology to you for bad English. I WILL try, and I really will. This is my second chapter, another shot for trying to get a good chapter. And this one's for you Baschashe **

_Selena_

"Wow, who 'da chick?" Eric whistled. "This is not the time to play, or flirt with her. She is CIA, get it? We are in trouble if she finds out everything. We have to warn the guys. No contact with her okay? She is dangerous. And one moment, SARAH, GIVE IT UP ALREADY."I warned. "The lady's name is Sarah huh?" he cocked one eyebrow up. No, her name is Samantha, not Sarah. Ugh why didn't I say it out loud? Am I really trying to protect Sarah's name too? What's with me? "So, tell me. How'd ya know this Sarah chick?" I rolled my eyes. He doesn't get the situation does he? "This is not the time to play Eric! Now let me tell you this," I pull him down to my eyelevel. " She is off limits. Okay? Just warn the guys. I might not be going back tonight." I hissed.

"Not coming back? You have to come, if she's so dangerous, then you stay with us, we stick together." He said, suddenly becoming serious. "Plus, it is my job to keep you safe. Tell the guys as well, or my head's rolling." I smiled, he is really cute when he's serious. "Okay, fine, but I'm doing this for your head." He lightened up immediately. "Aww, now I feel really really special." He teased.

Back at the castle, there was this big dude there. And the rest of the team were tied up. Gaged and bound. The big guy had fire arms, tons of them. His eyes widened and said, "Walker? What are you doing here? Aren't you having personal time with lover boy? And what happened to the blond hair?" he looked confused. And it snapped. It was Casey. I know him. Saw him in the pictures with Mark. Yes, Mark was also with the NSA before. But he was a little twisted, so he was now with us. And this big idiot thinks that I'm Walker? Who is Walker? "hey Sarah Walker. Quit spacing out and help. Take that guy down!" he grunted. Oh, so I'm Sarah. This bloke worked with my sister. Thank god I don't work in her company. "Sorry, spacing out. So, Casey. What are we doing here again?"

_Casey_

Walker is so stupid! Bet she had a fight with Bartowski, that's why her brain's so scrambled up. And her hair, when did she have brown highlights in her hair? I like the brown though. Damn Casey, now is not the time. "Get these guys back to the base and we're done for the night." I said. She nodded and then bent down to lift one of the guys. Wait, she…. Shit! She untied one of the toughest ones. "Walker, what has gotten into you?" I yelled. "I'm sorry Casey," she was untying another one. "But I'm not Walker." She smirked. Okay, she looked a lot like her and I was fooled. I ran towards her and charged. But she was fast. She dodged me quickly and hit me on the back. She was tiny and tough. I caught her by her arm and she struggled. I could just crush her bones almost immediately. She grunts and swings her right foot up, hitting my eye. I let go immediately. She can really pack a kick like Walker. Or is it pack a punch? But she kicked me. well whatever, its time to settle her once and for—Crap. I see another guy coming for me with my left eye. Thank god I have 20-20 vision. I see the Walker look alike getting up too. I can handle them.

I am not giving details about the fight, but I won, because they are now at the base with Walker and Bartowski. "Casey, wow, you are bloody—like really bloody…" Chuck commented. "Shut up Bartowski. I closed down this team myself so you have no right to say anything." He did a zipper motion and went "Zeeep." I rolled my eyes and notice Walker looking at her look alike. "Yeah look at her Walker, can't believe she looks so much like you."I mumbled. "She's… she's my sister Casey." She hissed.

_Sarah_

So this is my sister's "organization" I swear I met this team before, but not her. And I just realized, how did she know so much about me but I barley know anything about her? She knows my fake name, she knows I'm going out with Chuck and keeps her name secret too. And I never told her anything?

Well, just now I got a call from Casey to get to the base because he's bringing in some group. and my sister happens to be one of them. "Yeah look at her Walker, can't believe she looks so much like you." I heard Casey mutter. Well it felt like an insult, but I had to tell him. I don't care if he tells Beckman anyway. "She's my sister." I said. I expected Casey to at least look shocked, but he gave the typical reply. He grunted. "is that a grunt number 15 or number7?" Chuck asks. Casey completely ignored that question. "No wonder she knows my name. You leaked!" and then Selena said something. "Well big guy, of course I know you. Your ex-teammate is here. Mark Fletcher, ring a bell?"

"Mark isn't here." He grunted again. "Uh John? I am here."Mark pointed out. Obviously Casey wouldn't remember. "Okay what does Mark, have to do with this? This team has been ruining all our operations, not only our team but others too." Casey said. "Well, Casey, how do you know? I didn't flash on anyone of them." Chuck blurted out. Shit, now they know that he is the intersect, lets hope if they are too dumb to realize. "Of course the intersect doesn't know us. We are secrets of all secrets, until someone exposed us!" Selena bursts out. Okay, the thought of them being too stupid is completely ruled out, and now I realize that Selena is glaring at me. "What?" I ask.

A/N: you'll find out how Casey found out soon and I'll promise to have Charah. The amount of Casey in here goes to Baschashe., although I'm sorry I didn't really get into his character. I never get into characters anyway. So, guys, tell me whats your favourite Chuck quote okay? Here's mine:

_NSA General: I don't like the idea of this break up at_

_all. What the hell happened?_

_Casey: She got dumped..._

_Sarah: We decided that it would be best for Chuck to date a civilian. It will help secure his cover in the event that someone IDs me._

_Casey: Yeah, because she got dumped._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, its been really long and I ****apologise****. Want the truth? I was doing my homework. yeah right. I was busy hanging out during holidays with my friends so I didn't have time. and having writers block for this chap…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH its gonna suck… I also realized that I didn't have a disclaimer the previous chapter. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own Chuck. People come running to me screaming their heads off. No! I don't own Chuck! Josh Schwartz does! People start running to him. Phew.**

_Selena_

What does she take me as? Stupid? As if. The intersect has been our project for years, but we just keep getting mucked up with some other idiots fighting for it. We knew it was him the whole time, we met once, fighting. Well, I only knew Chuck, but I didn't know that my sister was working with him. No she isn't my sister. I don't intend to share the same blood as her. "What?" she said, acting surprised. I rolled my eyes and looked away. It wasn't worth my time.

Right now, all I intend to do is get out of this damned cell. I struggled to find a weak spot, but there wasn't any. If I had a pin, I could pick the locks. But there isn't any. I had to search for alternatives.

_Chuck_

This whole sister thing is kind of weird. Sarah's sister seems to hate her a lot, and she knows like everything. Is she spying on us ? That is actually kind of creepy. But she is Sarah's sister … Anyway, what is going to happen when Beckman pops onto the screen later?

_Sarah_

Hell, Beckman is going to pop up anytime now, and flip out to see I have not only a criminal dad, but also a criminal sister! Someone stab me please. On second thought, don't. Casey grunted and hung up the phone I never saw him pick up. "Beckman is unable to come through tonight. She has a meeting with the superiors. Just leave them here and come back again tomorrow seven sharp." And with that, he marched up the stairs. "Hey, don't you want to tend to your wounds first?" Chuck yelled after. But all he got back was a grunt number 9. "I take that as a no then." Chuck shrugged. "Whoa ,whoa, guys, you can't leave me here." Selena yelled. I rolled my eyes and just replied, "Yes we can. Nights." And chuck led me up the stairs by the hand.

After closing the door behind me, I turned to face Chuck and before I knew it, he launched us into a fiery kiss of passion. Just the simple touch of his lips made me melt, and now, this is just driving me nuts. My hands are placed firmly on either side of his face as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. After what felt like a millennium, we pulled away for some air. "What was that for?" I panted.

"I guess you needed something to distract you from whatever that has been going on today. Its moving fast and you seem stressed out." Chuck half-smiled as he took in a deep breath. "and you plan to distress me by making out?" I raised one eyebrow, questioning him. "Nope, that was just the pre stress relief. For the next item, you decide between the famously famous Bartowski massage, or the incredible service of the Bartowski back wash?" I smiled as I slapped his chest playfully. Just one question, can I have both?

_Selena_

Well, they definitely did leave us in their castle. Mark and I were isolated in the cell and the rest were in other cells. And I can say one thing for sure, these CIA people are idiots. With two of us in a cell, its so much easier to break out. "Hey, Selly, grab the pin from my back pocket. They missed that piece. Get it and then pick my lock." Mark instructed. thank god he has one beacuse the alternatives were sucidal. It wasn't hard to find it. And again, they are morons to not be able to find it. Uncuffing my friend, he began to work on mine. "thanks."I muttered as I rubbed my wrists. That mea head Casey forced the cuff on me so hard I swear that a vessel burst in there.

I began to search the room for weak spots again so we can escape the dreaded cell. And then there was this really thick book under one of the bunks, well hidden. "hey, mark, you'll never guess what I found. The castle's manual!" I bubbled excitedly. Okay that's a lie, the bubbly excited or whatever thing. I don't do that. anyway, Mark was the bubbly one. "Okay, here goes." He took the book from my hands and then flipped a few pages, keyed some stuff on the keypad and poof, we all were out. The doors clicked open, and gates rose and yup, we escaped without triggering the alarm.

See? That's what I mean by idiots. Ha!

**A/N: Weell…. That's about it. I am suffering serious writers block. Just wanted to say, check out my friend's Seth story from Twilight, if you are interested as well that is. It's a great story, oh and check out Cookiesandcream77's story, Journey: quest of darkness, and again if you like twilight. Do support them dear 'o reviewers and remember, all reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter! This one took really long, I know, I have been busy with school. And I am really trying not to flunk. So… yeah… I really have nothing to say here, so… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Chuck.**

_Mark_

Truthfully, Selena is the skilled one. Not me. she exited the cell, and searched for the exit. It was dark. I think I knocked down the electricity too. And then she found the staircase.

"This way!" she motioned us over.

I grabbed a few firearms first, five pistols, eight to nine daggers and knifes. For Selena. She's good with sharp objects.

I threw to each of one of us a gun and I deposited the rest to Selena.

"why do I need so many knifes?" she whispered harshly.

"just in case!" I replied, as I pushed my way past her, getting to the door. Then I heard all the knifes drop to the floor. I looked down and saw them sticking out of the machines. And she was holding one, big one.

"this one, I keep." She smiled.

I twisted the handle, and exited. It wasn't locked. But came to a yoghurt shop.

"Are you sure this is the exit" Eric asked.

"you know we can get out through that door?"Selena pointed to the shop's main door.

Yeah, we could. I could smash the glass, or pick the lock. Then Selena walked to the door, felt at the sides of the door, and then she pulled out a key.

"ha! these spies are so predictable." She laughed to herself, as she unlocked the door.

_Selena_

_I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

Finally, cool air. And it was getting stuffy in there. Well, now, its time for Mark to plan the next move.

"Well, mark? I got us out, what's our plan?"

"there is currently no plan." He said, dejectedly.

"what?" the rest of us roared as we walked down the street, halting for our massive 'what?'

"Nothing. wait… I have an idea. And this time, it is to take down the CIA. Revenge." He smiled. I know that smile. And I think I will like this plan.

"Well, we are going to attack from the inside, and we need to be very patient. We are going to get… Selena. Selly, you're going to be our double agent. You will work for the CIA and for us. Okay?" and he rattled on. But I stopped listening after okay.

"WHAT? WHY ME? I CAN'T DO.. THAT! I MEAN, ITS WITH MY SISTER! AND EMPHASIS ON 'S.I.S.T.E.R'." I finally freaked.

"That's exactly why. You're her sister. She is bound to trust you. you have the potential to be CIA. So trust me. You will do well. Now, you got the plan?"

I sighed. I guess I'll do it. Maybe I can kill her in the process.

_Sarah_

That was one of the best nights so far at home with Morgan. I'm not kidding, but that's because Morgan was away. Okay, that was mean of me.

Anyway, I woke up with-OUT Chuck next to me. Apparently, he's woken earlier than me and didn't wait. That was different. He usually wakes up first and waits in bed for me… And I can't smell eggs! Morgan isn't cooking and Chuck is nowhere to be found. SOMETHING IS UP!

I pulled out a sweater and slipped into trekkies and dashed out of the room. I would have just worn whatever had on as pajamas, but Morgon made this stupid rule book… I'm not going to that. but I stepped out and I saw Chuck, and… MY SISTER. What to do? What to say? I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

Chuck noticed me immediately.

"Hey, Sarah… Sorry, for not waking you. You were in a deep sleep and I didn't want a knife in my leg." He smiled and joked as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ah, yeah, your sister… is obviously here… and uhm… she and the rest managed to escape. and I'll let her talk to you. Morgan's hung-over, so I'm making breakfast." Chuck made his way to the kitchen.

I sat on the sofa next to my sister. She started first.

"Yeah, hi. I want to apologise… for… Wrecking your base. Yeah… and I stole a knife. Some guns were taken by the rest of the gang… and.." before she even finished, Casey came, almost knocked over the door and yelled "who the hell destroyed the castle?" he was very pissed off.

I looked at Selena "that bad?" I asked. She nodded her head nervously as Casey came over to her.

Chuck ran away from the stove and blocked Casey from approaching further. "Casey calm down. Its okay."

"No its not! do you want to see the mess?"

_Chuck_

Sarah's sister messed up that much? I mean how bad can a teenager wreck?

He lead us back to the base. And I think I burnt the pancake.

"yowza! Haaa… ahhh… " I was basically speechless.

The computers were thrashed so badly, they are beyond reconition, and there were knives sticking out of them. And the knives are Sarah's

She is gong to get pissed…

**Okay, that's it, im done with this chapter! Yay! So please review! If you do, you'll get candyyy!**


End file.
